


Days in the sun

by Nabrah87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Country Life, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabrah87/pseuds/Nabrah87
Summary: Because I watched “The Longest Ride” and kept picturing Malec as part-time farmers. Magnus gardening and caring for a bunch of stray cats. Alec taking care of the animals, like horses and cows and chickens and pigs. Max and Rafael climbing trees and getting a swing-set and a tree house. The inside of their ranch house would of course be very fancy Magnus’ style, because reasons.





	Days in the sun

Magnus was aware that the gift he had conjured up for Alec’s 29th birthday was somewhat untypical for him. When he walked the wooden floors, decorating here, moving a piece of furniture there, with a wave of his hand... He knew, that once they took this step, a life without his Alexander would become even more painful. Magnus had led a very long life and not once indulged in the idea of moving in with someone somewhere else than his own place. He had loathed the idea to create a place for himself and his loved one, knowing from the start, that it was a thing not meant to last. Magnus needed the comfort of his own home for the inevitable heartbreak to come. As long as it was his life and not their’s the loss was much easier to bear, the warlock found. Yet, he had created a family with Alexander, something he had never believed he could have either. They were even engaged, said to be married the upcoming spring. And Magnus stopped in front of the terasse windows, which reached from the floor to the ceiling, admiring the beauty of the early autumn leaves dancing just above the ground. Picturing their life here, made his heart so full, he could not hold back the tears.

“Why are you crying, Papa?”, Max asked with sincere worry in his voice.

“Ugh... Nothing, Blueberry.“ He put an arm around the blue boy’s shoulder and hugged him close. “I am just happy, I guess.“

“You don’t cry when you are happy, you cry when you are sad.“, Rafael remarked from the door, causing Magnus to turn around.

“How do you like it here?“, Magnus asked instead of an answer, drying his eyes, and took Max’s hand, walking over to his oldest son, to sit with them on the front steps. “Do you think Daddy will be happy here?“

Rafael considered this for a moment, his intellegent brown eyes scanning their surroundings. “I think Dad will be happy anywhere, as long as he is with us.“, the boy finally said and looked up at Magnus. “And I think he will enjoy the work here. It is a beautiful place to grow up.“ Magnus eyes had gone wide, while his barely eleven year old son talked in such an adult manner.

“I think it’s really pretty.“, Max chimmed in, when Magnus was still in sincere wonder about Rafaels demeanour. “And Rafe’s right, Daddy is not one who cares for surroundings.“ Magnus had to surpress a laughter then. Their sons were right after all, Alec was not one to care for appearance, if it wasn’t for Magnus, he would still mostly wear, what he considered clothing and Magnus considered rags.

“All right then.“, he said in a cheery mood, his arms encircling the two boys’ shoulders. “How are we gonna name this pretty little place in the middle of nowhere?“

“World’s end.”, both boys called in unison, bright smiles on their faces.

“Cheery.“, Magnus commented in a dry voice, but couldn’t surpress a chuckle. “I am sure Alec will appreciate the subtileness.“

He winked at their boys and eventually, hushed them to get up. “Back home.“

“I wanna.“, Max whined, as Magnus snapped his fingers and the crimson spark disappeared in an instant.

“After you, monseigneur.“, the older warlock said with a slight bow.

The portal appeared out of thin air and Rafael looked at it, to consider the risk for a moment. “If we end up in the kitchen sink one more time, I am done portaling with you.”, he informed his brother.

“That was one time.“, the younger boy retorted, slightly hurt.

“Boys.“, Magnus interrupted, when Rafael was about to correct him. “Back to Daddy.“ And stepped through the portal after them, not sure himself where they would end up this time.

***

The three of them were sitting around the kitchen, having arrived an hour before Alec was meant to be home, yet two hours had passed and no sign of him. Magnus played with his cellphone in his hand rather absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on their sons, who read their respective books, one for school, one for joy. He had decided to show the boys the farm house today, because he did not want it to be an unwelcomed suprise for them, but rather a way to suprise Alexander. Magnus was aware that both boys were terrible liars, when it came to their fathers. While he still watched their sons, noses in books, one on the kitchen sink and one on the floor below, his cellphone rang.

“Sorry.“, was his greeting. Magnus noticed that his fiancée sounded out of breath and couldn’t help but grin.

“Hello to you too, Alexander.“, Magnus answered, turning slightly away from the boys.

“Sorry.“, Alec repeated, nearly drowned out by traffic noise. “I am on my way.“

“I can hear that.“, Magnus chuckled. “What kept you?“

“Mom and Izzy...“, he said between two breaths, then the connection was gone. Magnus sighed and turned towards the boys.

“Dad's gonna be home any minute.“, he announced.

They had already had breakfast together, before Alec had left for the Insitute, but Rafael and Max were still antsy, when they heard their father’s footsteps on the stairs. The door was not nearly half open, when the boys pratically threw themselves at Alec, who had trouble keeping his balance, and screamed “Happy Birthday“ to a deafening degree.

A warm feeling settled in Magnus stomach, watching the scene play out in front of his eyes. Alec sitting on the floor, both boys clining to him in a tight hug. Magnus smiled down at his family, when he approached the beautiful mess that was his soon-to-be-husband and crouched down in front of them.

“Happy Birthday, Alexander.“, he smiled, accompanying his wish with a soft kiss. Magnus could feel Alec’s smile against his lips and felt a happiness he had never known before.

***

“A rocking chair?“, Alec looked at him with an arched eyebrow. “Seriously?“

Magnus smiled and shrugged. “I wanted to go with the farm house theme.“

Alec stood in the middle of the large living room and his gaze surveyed his surroundings some more, while Magnus leaned on the doorframe, watching him.

They had left the boys with Catarina and Madzie after dinner, because Magnus needed to show Alec his suprise with only the two of them present. He wanted Alec to have a choice, wether or not they would build a home here.

Magnus hadn’t been this nervous since...well, he’d crashed Alec’s wedding actually. He played with his hands, like shuffeling cards, making the curtains seem to move in a light breeze.

“It’s something else.“, Alec remarked, bringing Magnus back to the here and now.

“You don’t like it?“, Magnus asked, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“No.“, was Alec’s immediate answer, he turned to him, his hands raised in front of his chest in order to appologize.

“I like it! It’s just...“ While the Shadowhunter searched for the right words to express himself, Magnus pushed himself from the doorframe and took a few steps towards him, meaning to tell him, that it was alright, but Alec beat him to it. “I just don’t think you’ll be happy here.“

Alec put a hand to his neck, as if it was stiff and looked at him in a way, that made Magnus’ spine tingle. He felt a calm settle inside of him, when he locked at these soft brown orbs.

“It’s so rural and quiet... So nothing like you.“

Magnus pursed his lips, half smiling. “Should I be offened by this?“, he asked in a mock-serious tone. Alec smiled up at him, messing his hair up even worse, with the hand that he had placed on the back of his neck before.

“No.“, he retorted in a soft voice, taking the few steps to cross the distance that was still between them. “I love the way you are.“

Magnus tiptoed slightly and closed his eyes, welcoming his fiancée’s kiss, his hands moving to his waist to support him, while deepening their kiss. The dry country air tickling his nose and Alec’s hands tickling his skin, made Magnus sigh with pure bliss.

“You have nothing to worry about, Alexander.“, he said, when they parted for air, their foreheads touching to catch their breath.

“I want this.“, he assured him, before tilting his head, for another kiss.

And he meant every word he’d said. For the first time in his life, he was ready to settle down with a family, away from the noise and the distraction of a big city. Magnus had lived in the bigest cities available in the respective country he’d been in, most of his life, finding the quiet unbearably filling with memories.

“Thank you.“, Alec manged to whisper against his lips, before Magnus’ back connected with the nearest wall. Instead of an answer he ran his hands through Alec’s already messy hair and deepened their kiss. He could not bring himself to care about anything, except his lover’s warm lips pressed tight against his own, making words unnecessary.

***

“A rocking chair... hmm.“, Alec remarked, moments later, sitting comfortably in said furniture, Magnus in his lap. “Hmm.“, Magnus answered without opening his eyes, running his hands lazyly through Alec’s hair, while his nose nuzzled against his cheek.

“Let me guess....“, Alec continued talking, enjoying the ministration.

“We will have cows and pigs and horses... and cats, of course.“

“Of course.“, Magnus agreed, placing playfull kisses along his jawline.

“And crops and vegetables... and junipers.“

“And Martini.“, Magnus continued his thought.

“The boys want to name this place ‘World’s end’, maybe we can have our own trademark Gin Martini at one point.”, Magnus remembered adding, leading Alec to burst out laughing in a way, that almost made them topple over.

“I am sure you misheard them wanting us to have our own Gin Factory.“, the Shadowhunter suggested, getting them out of the chair and into a standing position.

Leaving Magnus pouting very much alike his cats. Yet when Alec took his hand and led him outside, he got serious again.

“I meant what I said, Alexander.“, he clarified once they stood outside, watching the sunset in the distance and squeezed his fiancées hand. “I would like for us to make a home here.“

He looked up at him, watching the sun sprinkle patterns on his pale, runed skin. Amazed by him in a way, that made his heart clench in his chest. In all his years, he hadn’t known, that love like this existed.

“I know.“, Alec answered, his eyes fixed on the horizon, but aware of Magnus’ watching him. The latter wondered what Alec saw there, that made him daydream.

“My home is wherever you are.“, he said in his charactersitic manner, that made Magnus’ heart skip a beat. He squeezed his hand, but had his gaze still fixed to a certain point in his memory.

When Alec finally turned his head to look at him, his eyes were soft and loving.

“I think this is a wonderful place to watch our children grow up.“, he added with a smile, leaning against the railing of their new home. Magnus cuddled into his side, while Alec placed his arm around his back, letting himself enjoy the moment with the one he loved.

“The boys liked it, too.“, Magnus informed him. “I showed it to them this morning. I didn’t want it to be a decision over their heads in the end.“

He felt Alec’s approving nod more than he saw, his arms tightening around his musuclar frame.

“We can build a three house. I heard boys like that.”, Alec indulged into his vision.

“You can learn to aim arrows from horseback.“, Magnus added, picturing him.

“That would mean I need to learn how to ride first.“, Alec laughed.

Magnus bit back a snappy comeback, smiling so wide, his face hurt.

“I will teach you.“, he promised, tilting his head back to look him in the eyes, dark against the falling night.

“But first...“, Magnus whispered, ran up Alec’s torso and drew him in for another kiss. His fiancée bend down willingly, turning them sligtly to be able to pin Magnus between his body and the railing, while kissing him throughly.

“I love you.“, Alec whispered.

“I love you, too, Alexander.“, Magnus answered him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy extended Pride Month. #saveShadowhunters


End file.
